1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera and a film feeding mechanism.
2. Related Background Art
A camera using a film cartridge generally has a cartridge chamber for housing a film cartridge and a film take-up chamber for housing film taken up from the film cartridge. A lens barrel is disposed between the cartridge chamber and the film take-up chamber. The film is delivered between the cartridge chamber and the film take-up chamber through the back of the lens barrel. A spool serving as a winding shaft of the film is disposed in the cartridge chamber. The spool of the cartridge chamber and a spool of the cartridge are rotated so as to deliver the film. A single power unit such as an electric motor is generally used to rotate the spools. Accordingly, a film feeding mechanism includes a transmitting mechanism for transmitting a driving force generated by the power unit to each spool.